Obsession and Love
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: Shadows of Destiny fic *Eike X Homunculus* After three years the story ended, eike managed to summon Homunculus once more and made him his pet. Was this because of obsesssion or there was something more Pls R/R I swear the story is better than the summary


Disclaimer: I do not own them except the plot.  
  
Writer's words: This is a NC-17 fic (ignore the warning outside) with some use of *exotic objects* and a bit of torture (both mentally and physically) and all sorts of *ahem**ahem*. It is very *hentai*, I've warned you, beware!!!  
  
Note: Of course the NC-17 one won't appear here. Please see my profile to know where I have put it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Title: Obsession and Love  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I used my finger to trace the large red crystal which contained Homunculus - the object of my obsession. I should have hated him, despised him, anything other than summoning him. But, I did, I summoned him. I was obsessed, enthralled by him. He was seducing in such a frightening way, I desired him though the alarm went off in my head. I went through all the troubles to learn how to summon him, at last after three years my wish was granted and he's here and I'm *determined* to keep him. I was a different man now compared to that *green* *kid* three years ago, I was now a matured man, tentative and undeniably a lot more level-headed than before; I would not enter a sea of fire or get involved with anything *stupid* anymore. Yes, you could say my heart hardened but that's all because of him, I glared of Homunculus whose eyelashes started fluttering and the crystal containing him broke and vanished into thin air, yes him, I was too obsessed in finding a way to summon him until I lost all my feelings, leaving behind the lust for him.  
  
Homunculus's eyes widened when he saw Eike. He never thought he would see that blond man again. It was Eike Kusch alright; Homunculus narrowed his eyes and peered carefully again, that man's familiar features confirmed his suspicion though he felt something different about this Eike Kusch before him than the one before. For instance, his clothes were complete black and his hair was very much longer and his face looked wiser? And was smirking in a way that he never knew he could?  
  
Homunculus let the astonishment fade from his face and opt for his usual mocking smile. "Oh, it's you Eike, or should I say, Master Eike Kusch. So, what's your wish today, wealth, eternal youth, love or immortality?"  
  
My smile widened. "I want you."  
  
My little darling frowned. "That's pretty greedy of you. You want me to be yours so I could grant whatsoever wish you have, anytime, anywhere. Humans are so pathetic. No is the answer."  
  
Obviously, somebody had wished for this before but I'm pretty sure my intention differed from theirs. "This is the only wish I had in mind."  
  
I felt like wiping off the frown from his delicate face. "You are making the situation difficult for both of us. Well, I'll have to plead you make another wish. Master."  
  
I would like you to plead somewhere else, preferably under me, I thought absent-mindedly. "Then, you will grant me any wish other than that one just now." I was a step closer to luring him into my trap.  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, master." You sounded impatient yet another step closer into my trap.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"One last time, you will?" I bent down my head swiftly and mumbled something incoherent and you who were so much irritated by my behaviour failed to notice my murmurs. "Will you grant me my wish?"  
  
"Yes, I will grant you your wish," replied Homunculus. Suddenly bright light surrounded both of us and beneath us a magic formation formed and was spinning at an unimaginable speed. After a while, it stopped spinning and disappeared leaving behind a smiling me and a dumbstruck Homunculus.  
  
"What did you do?" Homunculus said unbelievably.  
  
"I asked you to grant me the Eternal Bond," I replied calmly.  
  
"When?" Homunculus demanded confusedly before taking a sharp intake of air. "You, you, just now, you tricked me. You!!!!"  
  
"Yes, I tricked you." I was being frank and there's no point in explaining, moreover, I have something more important to do now to make the bond complete.  
  
"Then, I will exceptionally grant you another wish, which is to remove this bond." Homunculus said angrily.  
  
I chuckled. "This is not the way to talk to me. Though, you are the one, who granted me this bond, I was the one requesting it. I have the upper-hand technically, or in a more direct way, I am now your master. You belong to me."  
  
"I don't belong to you." Homunculus said through gritted teeth.  
  
I sank into a couch comfortably. "Being stubborn, aren't you?"  
  
"I do not belong to you." Homunculus insisted. Now, Homunculus was sure that this man in front of him was very different from before. He was emitting a dangerous aura which never existed before. Homunculus wondered, how long had passed since that day he disappeared.  
  
"Three whole years had passed," said Eike.  
  
Homunculus raised a brow.  
  
I explained patiently. "Now you belong to me, mind and body."  
  
Homunculus bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming at Eike. How could he forget, the power of the Eternal Bond, and how could he again, fall into a trap, how could he be so careless!  
  
"To make you feel better, you are not yet mine, at least not until we finished with the last procedure." Eike's words didn't sound comforting to Homunculus.  
  
"I guess you are going to complete the bond," Homunculus said curtly. "I in no way will comply with you."  
  
"You could try to resist, I don't mind." I was amused by your stubbornness, you seemed more human now. "Let's get on with it, I don't have whole night."  
  
Homunculus was rooted on the spot, glaring and refusing to move.  
  
"I was hoping that you would be more willing in our union, seeing now I am your master."  
  
To Homunculus's mortification, *his* hands started undressing *himself*. First his black shirt then his trousers until he was naked, he tried to use his hands to cover himself but was unable to move. He then tried to close his eyes, strangely, they just won't shut, and instead they turned and stared into Eike's lust-filled orbs.  
  
"Well, well, I knew you won't disappoint me." The sight of Homunculus naked was slowly driving me to the brink of madness. How often had I dreamt of this, and now; it was reality at last.  
  
I motioned him to come closer and as expected, he came striding towards me in slow, stiff steps, though reluctance shown on his face.  
  
"You are such a disobedient little pet, you should show some respect to your master," said Eike. "You deserve a little punishment." Immediately, after Eike finished his sentence, Homunculus fell to his knees and started undoing Eike's pants revealing his large swollen shaft.  
  
"I'll always remember you for this," Homunculus said with anger as his hands clasped Eike's largeness. He had no control over his body anymore, now he was reduced to a mere stringed puppet.  
  
~Censored~Censored~Censored~  
  
Want to read the uncensored version? Please see my *profile*!! Please R/R. 


End file.
